l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Tono
Yasuki Tono was a merchant and courtier of the Crab Clan and the Yasuki Daimyo in the early reign of Iweko II. Raising Star Colonies The Crab worked to rebuild their resources after the years of the Destroyer War, and Tono focused in the Colonies. His clan increased their interest there and Tono was sent to the ruined Ivory Kingdoms. Scenes from the Empire, Part 23: Starcrossed, by Yoon Ha Lee, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Tono found himself amused by the Second City and attitudes of those who dwelled there. Scenes from the Empire, Part 24, by Yoon Ha Lee, Robert Denton, and Shawn Carman Falling in Love Somehow Tono was fond of Shosuro Kameyoi, a minor courtier he had met at Toshi Ranbo. Star-Crossed Lovers, by Shawn Carman He wished to use his post in the Colonies to become a wealthy man. He even had requested the hand of Kameyoi to her father before his departure. Tono, a man of stoic demeanor who masked his keen sense of humor and his incredible, driving ambitions, charmed the seductress, who also fell in love with Tono. His romantic endeavours were despised by the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu. Yasuki Tono (Coils of Madness flavor and Ability) Betrothed Tono showed a gift for using unconventional thinking and assessment. He traded harvested resources the Crab did not prioritize aggressively to other parties for greater quantities of the prioritized resources, including merchants suspected of serving the reviled Spider. In 1199 Renyu rewarded Tono with an appointment in the Scorpion lands, an endeavor which needed to be a marriage to seal the agreement, and Tono was betrothed to Kameyoi, who was actually in a post in the Second Festering Pit. Kaiu Nakagawa disliked the idea that Tono saw more interesting for the Crab to support Iweko Shibatsu as the next Emperor, words which would be considered treachery if they ever would reach Renyu, a loyal supporter of Iweko Seiken, the elder son of the Empress. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Married Eventually Kameyoi married with Tono, and joined her husband's family as Yasuki Kameyoi. Tono had been given stewardship over the Crab's holdings near the Second Festering Pit, and they lived in the Pit's Edge village. Tono brought any resource available to bear for the effort of defending against incursions from the Second Pit, while Kameyoi hosted the visitors to the village. Age of Ivory, Part 5, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1199 In 1199 Tono attended Imperial Winter Court at Toshi Ranbo, and he was the unexpected winner of the poetry contest held at the Winding Water Banquet. Witness, by C. Thomas Hand During the courtly event known as the Devil's Chase, Seppun Asagako, Iweko Miaka's yojimbo, revealed to have been replaced by an oni. Tono was one of the many samurai who confronted Kommei no Oni. Reconstruction, by C. Thomas Hand Daimyo Yasuki Tono was chosen to lead the Yasuki family into the new Iweko’s reign. For a time after the abdication of Yasuki Jinn-Kuen from the daimyo position, a regent named Yasuki Bikan held the position. With no clear heir, Jinn-Kuen left his subordinates to put forth their best candidate to the Crab Champion. After leading the Crab to remarkable successes during the most recent Winter Court, Tono was chosen. Though the position takes time away from his true love, the former Shosuro Kameyoi. Tono brings much to position of Yasuki daimyo, not the least of which is his brilliant mind and skill at turning monetary profit to military gain. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Imperial Bride Doji Natsuyo met Yasuki Tono in the Crab Embassy at Toshi Ranbo. In the presence of the First Magistrate Yasuki Umi-Ushi and Kuni Sango, it was arranged that Kakita Kae would surrender her chances to become Imperial Bride through her publicly support of Hida Ayameko. In turn the Crab Clan would help the Doji by seizing key positions from a weakened Otomo House. The Crab also would tell the Crane everything they knew about the Dragon Clan, their handling of the Spider, and their encounters with the tainted. Two positions of the Empress' Guard would be given to the Doji. Act 3: Complications – Part 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Yasuki Tono (Emperor) * Yasuki Tono Exp (Coils of Madness) Category:Crab Clan Leaders